<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tsumugi learns a lot by akidescent (avieavi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512040">tsumugi learns a lot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent'>akidescent (avieavi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Burlesque, Family Dinners, Gen, whip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where tsumugi asks azuma for help... with theater practice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tsumugi learns a lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Azuma, Misumi, and Omi had their burlesque shows, they were the talk of the dorms for the next few days. Sakyo kept bringing up the idea of doing more burlesque shows to the group, considering the money they made because of their performances. “We already spent money on the three costumes… Would it hurt the costume budget to get outfits for the rest of the adults?” Sakyo kept mumbling to himself. “Cabaret is a type of acting, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi interrupted his train of thought by putting her spoon down, making a clattering noise. “Sakyo-san… please eat your curry. We’re eating dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you see—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shitty Sakyo, can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about… this already?” Azami’s red face revealed his embarrassment. “It’s enough seeing Omi in ...that. I don’t think I can handle seeing anyone else from the company… wearing that. And don’t you dare ask me to do any of their makeup.” Sakyo reluctantly agreed, not wanting to make his Bon even more uncomfortable than he already was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taichi joined their conversation, “But I liked Omi’s outfit! He looked nice in it, A-chan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi laughed from the kitchen, getting his plate of food last. "Haha, to be completely honest,  it's kind of embarrassing hearing that. But it was a nice change of pace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki sighed, looking weary from this conversation. "To add on, Azu-nee looked so… in his element in his outfit. It suits him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Would you like a closer look at the costume, fufu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Maybe later, I want to check out the material and how they sewed it another time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazunari finished his meal, eager to get out of his seat. "Sumi~ Could I see that one dance move you did during practice again? The one where you spun a whole bunch on the pole?" He smiled at Misumi eating his onigiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair left swiftly to the practice room, leaving the rest of the company members back at the dinner table. "Okay, Kazu! I’ll show you my best triangle move! I could show you how to do it too," he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Tsumugi stopped Azuma in his room. “Hm? What is it, Tsumugi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teach me how to pole dance. I want to expand my repertoire in the future by learning more skills that I could show off. And method acting helps a lot...” Tsumugi got flustered at the last sentence, unable to sustain his confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do you want the whip too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “Umm… sure. Can’t hurt to learn…” Tsumugi didn’t want to admit that he asked Misumi and Omi for their help as well. He learned a lot already from the younger duo but he wanted to see what else Azuma could teach with his older flair. Azuma pulled out his whip and outfit from his box under the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi thought to himself while staring at Azuma pulling out his box of goodies. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder what else is under Azuma’s bed…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Azuma caught his gaze lingering on the other boxes under the bed, all color-coded and organized neatly. With a teasing laugh, Azuma responded to his plea. “You want this right?” Azuma pulled out the red box and pulled out a leather rope from his collection. Tsumugi’s eyes widened momentarily by the sight. He didn’t expect it to be this… intimidating to see Azuma holding a rope like that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Tasuku peered in the room that had the room slightly open. “Hey Azuma, have you seen Tsumu—oh.” Tsumugi froze, not wanting to see Tasuku in his current situation, while Azuma looked calm as ever, holding his rope like it was a normal object he holds in his dorm room. “...I’ll leave you two alone. Sorry,” Tasuku started leaving the room, not wanting to interrupt anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Tasuku! It’s not what it looks like...” Tsumugi turned around when he heard Tasuku leave, trying to explain himself, while Azuma giggled softly to himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I think I got the gist of it.” Tasuku spat out, not sure what to say in this situation. Tsumugi caught him in the hallway, as Tasuku stepped out of the room. Tasuku hurried out of Azuma’s room as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi left Azuma’s room to go after Tasuku to stop him from getting the wrong idea. “It’s for acting! Wait, come back, Ta-chan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azuma made a mental note to himself about the nickname. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So it’s not just a nickname Tsumugi calls Tasuku when the childhood friends get drunk… They’re practically married, fufu.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Somehow, Tsumugi coaxed Tasuku back to Azuma’s room, hoping to get a second-hand witness from Azuma to explain their story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So basically. You want to learn how to pole dance and use a whip?” Tasuku sighed from sitting on the cushion on the floor of Azuma’s room. “Never would have pegged you as the type to want to learn this kind of stuff,” Tasuku looked away, avoiding Tsumugi’s gaze, as did Tsumugi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azuma walked over to his counter and lit a lavender candle, to quell Tasuku’s exhaustion and fatigue from his earlier exercise as well as the current situation. “Well, I mean. The pure ones are always the freakiest,” he stated matter-of-factly. Tsumugi didn’t know how to react to this comment with his face heating up from embarrassment and… intimidation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t really... talked about this kind of stuff, even if we’ve been together for the longest time,” Tsumugi admitted. “But this is for acting, I have another role to play at another company in a month or so and since there was already a burlesque show, I might as well get some inspiration from our fellow company members.“ Tsumugi, despite his embarrassment shown on his face, sat up taller knowing that he had a valid reason to take part in this... act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is my one skill I’m fine without learning,” Tasuku admitted to the pair. “I’ll take my leave. Let me know how Tsumugi is doing later, Azuma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azuma glanced at Tsumugi’s flustered face who embarrassed by Tasuku’s presence. “I’m sure our leader would love to have a partner to practice with, don’t you, Tsumugi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” Tsumugi looked at Azuma, "Y-yeah. It would be nice to have a familiar face. "  Tsumugi's red face stayed on him for the entire conversation, not sure how Azuma can talk about this so normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tasuku looked at his childhood friend who gave him pleading eyes. “...Fine. But only for theater reasons. That’s all.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to explain,, actually i dont really have an explanation it's just been in my drafts for a while,, might as well finish it and put it out there KLDA i am not continuing this at all,,<br/>follow me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/tsukitsum">@tsukitsum</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>